I Will Stand
by I Am CreepyPasta's Daughter
Summary: I really didn't like it when Raven left with Erik at the Beach so I re-wrote it. This is what I think should've happened at the end of the beach scene.
1. What Should've Happened

**This is how I think the scene at the Beach should've went. I know Raven was just doing what she thought was right for her, but in my one-shot she does what's really right for her.**

* * *

This wasn't the answer.

As Raven watched her brother try to talk Erik out of firing the missiles back on the boats they had came from. From the time she was 11 and was caught trying to steal food from the place she now called home to right this moment, Charlies had always taught her that people fear what they don't understand. Like how the humans were afraid of mutants and mutants were afraid of the humans fear.

Charles had taught her that everyone deserved a second chance no matter what their mistake. He had given her a second chance and a family and he had repeatedly given her second chances.

"There are thousands of men on those ships." Charles said still trying to stop Erik. "Good, innocent men who're just following orders!" She didn't hear Erik's reply, but as soon as her stopped talking the missiles shot towards the boats. "Erik release them!" Charles commanded, but Erik didn't let up.

Raven knew she wanted the humans to pay for everything they had done, making her scared to be herself, making her scared of slipping up and making her hid her true self, making her hide what Charles always proclaimed 'her best look'. She wanted them to pay and make them feel how she felt, but she didn't want them to die for their mistakes. Raven wanted to stop him, but she couldn't let go from gripping Hank's arm.

'Charles stop him!'

Charles was one step ahead of her, he wouldn't let all those innocent people die. He let out a cry and tackled Erik to the ground causing him to lose his concentration. The missiles spiraled downward, some exploding before the hit the water and others exploding elsewhere.  
Charles was trying to get the helmet off of Erik's head, which he did not appreciate.

"I don't want to hurt you Charles." Erik grunted. "Now get off of me!" He said hitting his friend in the face with his elbow. Charles fell to his back with a pained grunt. Raven finally let go of Hank and they all ran forward to help Charles. "Stand back!" He yelled using the using the metal on their suits and the iron in their bodies to throw Hank, Alex and Sean back, but not Raven.

Erik struggled with Charles but still managed to get another hold on the missiles that had not exploded. Charles yelled for him to stopped and tried to throw off Erik's concentration again, but only succeeded in making him angry. Two hits were placed upon Charles's face before Erik got off of him and forced his whole concentration on the missiles.

Raven was afraid that all the men on those ships were about to die when Moira suddenly entered the picture and shot bullets at Erik. He lost his concentration yet again and turn towards the woman, she kept shooting at him and he deflected every bullet, but one ricocheted off his hand and into Charles's back.

Erik ran back to him to help, but Raven could only stare in horror as her brother fell to the ground. It was one of the first times she saw him in pain, Raven had never so much seen a tear or look of pain upon her brothers face. He had always tried to look strong for her so she never was afraid and knew he could always protect her and she had never understood why he needed to be strong for her, until now.

"I'm so sorry." She heard Charles say once he was on his back. Raven couldn't help as her lips twitched upward, why did he have to be like this? Why was he always sorry for things that weren't his fault? She remembered how she one told him about how her father used to beat her every night when he asked why she ran away from home, after hearing her stories he would always say 'I'm sorry' as if he was the one who had put the scars on her back.

"I said stand back!" He yelled as everyone went towards Charles. Raven watched as he blamed Moira for what he had done to Charles and he started to choke her with her own dog tags. Raven wanted to scream at him to stop, but she could not find her voice. Why was killing someone always the answer for him? Moira had done nothing but try to save thousands of innocent lives which she did.

Raven couldn't hear what Charles said to Erik, but whatever it was caused him to stop and Moira fell to the ground gasping for air. Charles and Erik exchanged words, Raven had no idea what they were saying to each other and was sure they preferred it that way. He beckoned Moira forward and she immediately ran to his side as Erik left it, giving her apologies.

Erik moved away from Moira and his friend to speak to Raven and the others. "Their society won't accept us." He stated pointing to his fallen friend. "So we form our own. The humans have played their hand so now we get ready to play ours." He looked at each of them before his eye lingered on Raven. "Who's with me?" He looked at the people who had been fighting against them once before looking straight at Raven and holding out his hand. "No more hiding." He promised.

She wondered how he could promise that. Raven knew that when their came a time where she wouldn't need to hide she wanted to be with Charles, the one person who had ever given anything about her. What she felt with Erik was attraction, the same thing she felt with Hank and neither was worth losing a brother over.

She walked forward ignoring the looks she got from everyone and went to her brothers side where he immediately took her hand. "You-You should go with him." Charles said through deep breaths. He was trying not to show her his pain again, he was trying to support her. "It's want you want." He said as if he spoke the truth, but he didn't. She wanted to stay with both of them, all of them. She just wanted things to go back to the way the were when they were all training at the mansion.

"You promised me you would never read my mind." She reminded him as she pushed back his hair.

"I know." He said. "I've promised many things, I'm afraid. I'm sorry." Weather it was for reading her mind or his unfulfilled promises she didn't know, but she did know she didn't want them or need them. He brought her gloved hand up and placed a kiss on the back of it, she leaned down and gave him and small kiss on his forehead.

"I'm not going anywhere." She told him standing up as Erik looked at her. "I can't go with you."

"Yes you can." He insisted. "You've spent your whole life trying to blend in, you don't have to do that for me like you do Charles. I know he means well, but you shouldn't have to hide."

"I'm not hiding." She said. "Since I met him Charles has always referred to my blue skin as my beautiful skin and my best look. I remember when we were 18 and went to our senior prom. I was bummed because I had to concentrate all night on my skin and didn't really have any fun, so he took me into the bunker and he danced with me while I was blue." Beside the day she came into the Xavier home, that was the best day of her life.

"That is hiding." Erik said. "Hiding is everyday that you don't show your real self to everyone."

"That's what you may think." Raven told him as she morphed back to the blonde haired, blue eyed girl she was before Erik was in her life. "But Charles doesn't make me wear this skin because he wants to hide me, he does it to protect me."

"You don't need protecting."

"You may not think so, but I do. Charles was the only one who ever gave a damn about me and for the past 11 years all he's done is protect me. He was right when he said the world wasn't ready to know about us and what we can do, you just saw a major example out at sea."

"They can't control us!" Erik growled.

"You're not even listening to me." Raven confirmed. "All you care about is how their trying to control us or how Charles is trying to control me, but the truth is the world isn't ready to know about me and I'm not ready for them to.

Since he met me, Charles has promised me that one day I will be able to walk outside without my skin and when that day come I am going to be standing right next to him." She took a deep breath and looked him straight in the eye. "Charles has been taking care of me my whole life, now it's time for me to care of him."

"What are you saying?" Erik asked. Raven bit her bottom lip before answering.

"I'm saying I'm staying with my family and if you want me you have to stay too." Erik sighed and looked down. Raven already knew the answer to her unasked question, but she needed to hear it from him.

"I can't do that Mystique." He said as Shaw's group of mutants cam over to them. He took one of Angel's hands and she had her other hand in Azazel's. Just as they were about to teleport out Raven stopped them.

"Raven!" She called and he looked at her with questioning eyes. "My name is Raven Xavier."

* * *

**So?! Did you like it? And if you did you should really review and tell me what part you liked most.**


	2. We Are A Family

**I got many PM's about my story and it seems everyone wants me to turn this into a story, so I shall.**

**I don't own anything you recognize.**

* * *

They had only been back home at the Mansion for two days when Charles told everyone his plan.

"You want to turn this place into a school?" Sean asked. "For mutants?"

"Yes." Charles said.

"And you want us to be teachers?" Alex asked. "I can understand you wanting Beast to be a teacher, but all of us?"

"I'm 17." Sean reminded him.

"You're 17 and you've already mastered your powers." Moira injected from where she stood behind Charles's wheelchair. Once they had gotten off the beach Raven and Moira immediately got Charles to a doctor. Sadly nothing could be done for him, the doctor had told them coldly and unsympathetically that he would never walk again.

Moira had decided that she wanted to stay with them despite Charles efforts to get her to go.

"But I'm still 17."

"And I'm 25." Alex added.

"Would you at least think about it?" Hank asked from the chair he sat in.

"There's nothing to think about." Everyone's eyes and bodies turned towards Raven where she sat on the parlor couch in her blonde haired, blue eye skin. She sat with her legs crossed and her fingers on her temple looking out the window, something that Charles did all the time."They're doing it."

"I don't think so." Alex snorted and she turned her gaze to him.

"Then where are you gonna go?" She asked. "Back to prison? And what about Sean? You really think that he's gonna go back to his alcholic mother and abusive step-dad? Face it, you have no where else to go."

"I'll find somewhere to go." Alex said before turning to leave the room. Raven stood from her seat.

"Why when you don't have to?" She asked. "After all we've been through together, after what happened to Darwin...did you really think that after this was over we'd all just go our separate ways? Like it or not we're a family now."

"So what?" Alex asked as he turned around. "We're supposed to stay here and be his little pets?"

"I don't have to be a telepath to know that's not what you really think." Raven said quietly. "When Erik was here he got me thinking a similar way, that Charles only kept me around because I was nothing more than a pet to him, when in reality he had given me thousands of chances to leave with no hard feelings, but...I had to stay." She sighed and looked down at her crossed arms before looking back up. "Do you remember what I said when we first came to the mansion?"

"_'Time for the tour.'_?" Sean asked and Raven rolled her eyes.

"She said _'A burden that was softened by me'_." Moira corrected and Raven nodded.

"Did he ever tell any of you how I came to live with him?" She asked and everyone looked confused besides Charles. He could remember it like it was yesterday.

"I thought you two brother and sister?" Hank said.

"We are." Raven stated quickly, not missing a beat. Being Charles sister was something she never denied or disputed. "Just not born from the same parents.

I was 10 when I broke into Xavier Mansion." She said causing eyebrows to raise. "My mother had just finished yelling at me about how worthless and stupid I was right after my father had beaten me." She looked at them all, but her eyes never lingered on any of theirs for more than a second. "They weren't exactly happy that I was a mutant.

I ran away that same night without anything. I ran and I ran and I ran and I was on the streets for a few weeks before I stumbled across the mansion." She looked at Charles.

"I came in through an open window in this parlor." She said looking around before back at them. "It took me a while, but I finally found the kitchen and started going through the fridge. I saw a picture of an older blonde woman in a pretty red dress and shifted into her so no one would question me if they found me. Didn't really help though."

"I heard a clanging from downstairs.." Charles continued and everyone looked at him. "I reached out and saw that my step-father and all the staff were asleep. So I got out of bed, grabbed a baseball bat and made my way to the kitchen where I heard movement. I was only 12 so naturally I was scared, but I relaxed when I saw my mother."

"He said '_Mother, what are you doing? I thought you were a burglar.'_" Raven said.

"And she says _'I didn't mean to scare you, darling. I was just getting a snack. Go back to bed.'_, but I didn't move and she started getting nervous. _'What's the matter?'_ She said. _'Go on, back to bed. I'll make you a hot chocolate.'_.

She was practically begging at that point, but something didn't feel right.  
Then I saw the picture with her looking exactly same as she did in the kitchen and I knew my mother and she was never wearing the same thing twice."

"And then he scares the hell out of me when he said _'Who are you? And what have you done with my mother?'_. I was mentally freaking out." Raven said smiling. "And when I didn't answer he started messing with my head.

Inside of my head he says _'My mother has never set foot in this kitchen in her life. And she certainly never made me a hot chocolate, unless you count ordering the maid to do it.'_, I thought I was going crazy. I just wanted it to stop, so I stepped back and shifted back to my normal self.  
I expected him to be scared or freaked out or scream, something, but he none of those things."

"She asked me if I was afraid of her." Charles said.

"And he says _'I always knew I couldn't be the only one in the world. The only one who was different. And here you are.'_ Then he did something I never expected another child to do. He held out his hand and introduced himself. _'Charles Xavier.'_

"I didn't put my hand down until she shook it and told me, quiet hesitantly might I add, that her name was Raven."

"He asked me if I hungry." Raven continued. "And he tells me that I could take whatever I wanted and that I didn't have to steal ever again." Raven looked away from Charles and back at the others. "He took me in, planted thoughts inside his parents heads and forged so many papers to make it seem that I was legally and biologically a member of the Xavier family."

"I just wanted to make sure no one would try to take you away." Charles defended.

"We spent almost 3 days trying to perfect my looks." Raven continued. "I was blonde and blue eyed like our mother-"

"She had our father's nose and his ears-" Charles said before getting cut off by Raven.

"Because his mother's ears were giant," She chuckled. "That was why she always had them covered by her hair."

"And although she wasn't around all the time, whenever she was home, she was playing dress up with her daughter. Not that Raven minded." Charles added. Raven shook her head before looking back at the team.

"Do see what we're trying to say?" Raven asked and amazingly it was Sean that nodded.

"Yeah," He started. "That you guys are a pair of weirdos for remembering everything you said a night almost 15 years ago." Charles shrugged.

"Well it was the best night of my life." He said.

"Let's not give you headache." Alex said looking at Sean before turning to Raven. "You trying to tell us that we aren't alone."

"That's exactly what she's saying." Moira said looking at Alex in awe.

"What?" He snapped. "I'm not just a dumb jock."

"Could've fooled me." Hank muttered under his breath.

"What was that fur ball?" Alex asked. Hank tried to look confused.

"Me?" He asked. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"See?" Moira asked. "You're acting like a family already."

"Now since we've settled that, you guys can go upstairs and pick a room." Raven said as she started to leave the room. "We start enrolling once we get more teachers." She told them before disappearing from the doorway of the parlor. Alex looked around before blinking in confusion.

"Did I say I was staying here?" He asked Sean who just shrugged in response. Charles chuckled.

"She can be quite persuasive when she wants to be." He told them. "Will you accompany me on a walk...stroll?" He asked Moira who nodded and started pushing him out of the room.  
Once Alex and Sean left the room, Hank started thinking.

Raven had convinced them both to stay at the mansion without them even knowing it. She'd used all the right words to get one of the stubbornest people Hank knew to do what she wanted. This left a load of questions in his mind and he wanted them answered.

* * *

**So what did you think?**

**I know it's not as good as the first chapter, nothing I write will be better than that, but did you like it?**


	3. Memories

**So...not everyone review to chapter 2, but that's okay. I'll let you do that whenever you want. Sorry that this chapter is so short, but the next one will be longer.**

**Here's chapter 3**

* * *

Hank made his way up to Ravens room to get his answers.

He found her sitting Indian-style on her bed flipping through a large leather-bound book. He knocked on the door frame to her room and she looked up.

"Hank," She said. "I was just, looking through some old pictures." She patted the spot next to her. "Come sit." He walked into the room and sat next to her on the bed. She didn't even flinch when the fur peeking out of his shirt touched her arm, she just scooted closer to him. "These are some of the pictures Charles and I took during our childhood."

He looked down at the book to see 8 pictures, 4 on each page, showing a little blonde girl, a young brunette boy and a older blonde woman that looked like both children.

"These were from my 12th birthday. Mother and Charles invited all their friends and family while I was getting fitted for clothes." Her fingers brushed the woman's smiling face and she sighed before turning to a new page.

"These were from our first Christmas." She said. "Mother went all out that year, our step-father was away on business." She turned another page, but these 8 pictures were of teenagers and the woman was older. "Charles was 17, I was 16 and mother wouldn't tell us how old she was." Raven remembered with a smile.

"She took us all over the world for our family vacation. California, Asia, India, Russia, but my favorite was when she took us to England to visit Grandmother Margret. Mother took us to even more of her favorite places, but she died when I turned 17. Charles transferred from Oxford and moved us into an apartment closer to NYU." Raven sighed and closed the book before leaning her head on Hanks shoulder. "I miss her so much."

"I can tell." Hank said softly. "Raven, I-"

"I know what you came up here to ask me." She cut in, not removing her head from his shoulder.

"Do you?" He asked and she nodded.

"You want to know why I didn't do the same thing to Erik that I did to Alex. Why I didn't convince him to stay." She was quiet for a moment before resuming. "I didn't convince him to stay because I knew that I didn't want someone like him in my life."

"Someone like who?" Hank asked. She pulled her head up from his shoulder and turned her head so she could look at him.

"Someone who needed to be convinced to stay with me." She said. "I want someone who would do anything for me without hesitation. I want someone who doesn't need to be asked to stay. I want someone who will love me for whoever I choose to be." Her eyes didn't release his gaze as she leaned her face closer to his. "I want someone like you."

She closed the space between them and pressed her lips to his. She didn't hesitate, she didn't shudder and she didn't look disgusted by him. She knew that he was what she wanted and he knew that she was what he wanted and neither of them knew if it would work.

The one thing they did know? They were going to take a chance.


End file.
